In deepwater drilling rigs, marine risers extending from a wellhead fixed on the ocean floor have been used to circulate drilling fluid or mud back to a structure or rig. The riser must be large enough in internal diameter to accommodate a drill string or well string that includes the largest bit and drill pipe that will be used in drilling a borehole. During the drilling process drilling fluid or mud fills the riser and wellbore.